


Someone To Lean On

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Noctis, Ignis and Gladio are about to get set into a great dinner, ending their night when they get a call they are all not expected , and certainly not the shocking confrontation with Noctis' best friend standing bloodied at his door.





	Someone To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another story. Cant stop writing about these two. Just my favorite. Well, enjoy

The night had been beautiful. The moon was high in the air, the stars accompanying it, painting the sky like a grand price of artworks. It was awe inspiring how it looked through the eyes of many. Though it was only around six o’clock that evening, winter was approaching fast, making the days shorter, much to the dismay of the population of Lucis. The moon wanted to play. Or some would like to think.

Ignis could relate in a way. While he loved winter, the snow and the beauty of silence while it snowed, painting the old a brilliant white, he however, did not being cold. Far from it. It left him feeling sluggish and unsatisfied. Though it was almost below negative in temperature, the kitchen were he was current at was cozy and warm. Steam blowing around him, wrapping him in a warm cocoon. It would make sense since he was standing at the counter, beside the stove, ready to serve out the dish he made that night. 

With skill, he poured out the food on plates evenly and with charm. Once it met his satisfactory, he walked to the kitchen table, where Noctis and Gladio sat patiently, eyes wide and ready to eat. He lay the plates down on the table gently, loving the ‘clinck’ that came with it. Once all three plates were settled did he take his seat. 

They were about to dig in what promised to be a great meal when the buzzer from the entrance hallway to the apartment went off loudly throughout the apartment. 

“ Now, who could that be?” Ignis muttered, laying his knife and fork down as green eyes glared at the device by the door which refused to stop buzzing. Anyone seeing the scowl on his face would have them in stitches. He looked thoroughly cheesed. 

“ Just answer it.” Gladio grumbled, following Ignis and put his utensils back onto the wooden table with an irradiated sigh. 

Noctis held the same look. But then again, the prince always looked like someone had taken a piss in his breakfast, as Gladio likes to say. Nobody looked pleased to say the least. That could be said about all food. You take food away from the prince, and you mind as well be dead.

Ignis pushed his chair back, wincing at the sharp squeak that came from it. Couldn’t it have waited until afyer dinner? Clearly not if the buzzer kept going off. 

Releasing yet another sigh, he went to the door and pressed the button, allowing him to speak to the receptionist. Though it was uncommon for her to call, it did happen out of concern and her maternal instinct. She just liked to follow up on the prince, just like him.

“ Hello? “ 

“ Oh, Mr. Scientia. “ Came an elderly voice, immediately greeted him.

Ignis smiled when he heard her voice. It was nostalgic for Ignis, reminding him of his own grandmother while she read him books and taught him how to cook. Such fine memories they were. There was no way he could ignoring her. He loved Mrs. Olivia. Everyone did. She was just a blessing to work with.

Though any day he would have loved to chat, he was also extremely hungry right now, with a dish he spent so much time working on. It would be an absolute shame if the food went cold before he could actually eat it. Not to mention the prince and shield would never shut up. That is if they weren’t already eating now.  
He would smack them so hard if they were. That would teach them.

Not wanting to be rude to the elderly woman, he cleared his throat to address her about them being in the middle of dinner as polity as he could. He could not be mad at her. 

“What can I do for you this evening Mrs.Olivia?” 

“ I’m sorry to bother you Mr.Scientia. I know its rather late,but I have a guest here who wishes to see Prince Noctis.” She said,voice not really sounded like her normal cheery tone. It held a hint of fear and concren if Ignis could pin point it out.

Ignis blinked. Had he heard that right? Perhaps it was the static that came from the old device, or maybe a car driving by to block out some of her words. But he swore he heard hushed and quick voices that he could not fully understand from his end. He leaned closer to the buzzer.

“ Mrs Olivia, did I hear that right?” 

She let out a small hum, no doubt nodding unconsciously.“ Oh yes. He says he needs to speak to the prince at once.”

Ignis stood puzzled. A soft creak from the behind him caused him to turn to see Noctis lazily walking into the hallway, hand driving up his shirt to scratch his stomach as he let out a yawn. Blue eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of boredom to add that extra flavour to the mix.

“ A guest? That’s rare.Who could that be?” He asked, removing his hand from his shirt, lifting it up to now scratching his head with a finger. The action had Ignis’ eyebrow twitching.

Ignis shrugged, honestly not knowing who it could possibly be. He was not notified of anyone possibly stopping by. There was no paperwork left at the citadel. He checked twice before he left the meeting room. His phone was constantly check almost every twenty minutes to make sure he replied to everyone quickly. The room went quiet as he tried to think who it could be. It was suspicious.

With a gasp, which startled the prince , he came to the conclusion that it might be a threat to take the princes life. It had happened a few times before, so security was up the roof now. Was Mr. Olivia being held hostage downstairs while a lunatic pointed a gun to her head, forcing her to sound as normal as she could so they could enter the room? That must have been it! She did sound slightly odd, which was not her character. It could be! The advisors blood ran cold. He must find out who this guest could be. Now. 

“ Mrs.Olivia, are you able to tell me who this guest is?” He asked, speaking carefully in case their really was a cause for concern. He didn’t want to think the worse, but it was his job to keep the prince safe. His fingers twitched at his sides.

Soft whisperers could be heard again, but it was so feint that anyone could mistaken it as the wind. So there really was something going on down there. He sucked in a breath, arm unconsciously outstretched in front of the prince.

“ Oh yes! I have a young man here by the name of Prompto.” She replied back suddenly, voice still filled with concern and uncertainty. 

A large breath was pushed out from Ignis’ lungs at the word ‘Prompto’. All the stress and the negative thinking left Ignis’ brain in waves , leaving without ever saying goodbye. Good riddance. His beating heart slowed to a steady pace, as a soft smile grew on his face, but was quick to be replaced with confusion. 

“ Prompto?” Noctis shouted, blue eyes sparkling under the light as he took a step closer, pushing Ignis a inch away from the machine. A large smile breaking out on his lips. “ This is awesome! He didn’t say he was coming over.”

“ How odd.” Ignis whispered to himself and brought a finger to his chin, pondering his thoughts. 

How random it was for the boy just to show up. He never did so. He was the person to give plenty of time before hand. This was unexpected to say the least. Perhaps something had happened for him to want to come over and hang out? It was a Friday after all. Well, whatever the reason, Ignis could not send the boy back. Where he lived was too far for him to walk alone. Not to mention dark. Letting out another breath, he turned back to the machine. 

“ Mrs.Olivia, please bring him up.”

“ Of course dear.” Mrs. Olivia said, giving her goodbyes respectfully, even saying a quick good night to the prince who blushed. She was like a grandmother to each of them. It was endearing. And by the god’s did they love her cookies. The buzzer went off again, announcing that the blond was on his way up.

Ignis and Noctis went back into the kitchen, the prince skipping his steps as he bounced into the other room. They stopped when they saw Gladio, who was chewing on his dinner in large bites, even going as far as releasing a long, and completely unnecessary moan of delight with each chew.Ignis sent him a glare, daring him to eat another bite, which the shield did. Amber eyes narrowed as he gave the advisor a smug look. 

Well, it’s not like Gladio was the one to wait patiently for food. Gladio swallow his food and patted his stomach in satisfaction. He redid his fork and knife for another bite. “ So I hear the runt is on his way up?”

“ Indeed you heard correct.”Ignis confirmed, resting a hand on the back of his chair, refusing to sit down. 

Noctis however, did sit down and stuffed a large fork of food into his mouth. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. He didn’t see the disapproving look from the other, nor did he care as he chewed. thoughtfully. His face was bright with excitement and looked ready to burst. And not from the food in his cheeks.

“ How come?”

Ignis shook his head, not knowing in the slightest. “ That, I do not know. Perhaps his Highness would like to inform me with something? “

“ I didn’t invite him over if that is what you’re assuming.” Nocis shot after he swallowed his food, raising his hand slowly in defense. “ But hey, I’m totally fine with it.”

A sudden knock sounded on the door, interrupting their conversation. Heads snapped to the door, staring at the dark wood that glistened in the light. The knock sounded hesitant and weak. Not normal for the usually energetic boy. 

“ That’s him!” 

Noctis bolting from his spot from the table, nearly knocking over his chair in excitement and ran into the hallway, feet patterned loudly against the wooden floors. Ignis and Gladio followed suit, rolling theirs eyes at the silly antics if their prince. He was sixteen and still acted like a child.

“Prom!” He exclaimed, throwing the door open and smiling wide. His smile faulted as he was not given a greeting in exchange. Perhaps his friend was just tired. Yeah, that must be it. It was late anyways. He waited a second more or anything, but nothing happened. Now he was worried.

At the door, Prompto stood shivering, arms tucked stiffly to his sides, hands clenching in and out of fists. His clothes looked ruffed up, like he had just gotten himself out of a fight. The shirt had a few rips on the side and was dirtied with nothing Noctis could recognize. Did his friend decide it was a good idea to toss yourself to the floor and roll around? He looked him over again, and stopped, body filled with dread. What caught his attention was the red spots just above Prompto’s chest.

“ Prom?”

It took a moment, but Prompto only responded with a hiccup. His face turned down to the floor, his vibrant golden hair covered most of his face , if not all. Just as Noctis went to reach out to his friend and get his attention, or anything, did he finally lift his head. 

Noctis gasped at what he saw. Breath was knocked out of his chest like he had been kicked repeatedly. He sharply pulled his hand away and tucked it to his chest. His heart literally skipped a beat. 

Prompto’s face was an absolute mess. His once fair skin was now decorated with bruises and scratches. Black, blue and even yellow painted his skin like a child’s art assignment. They looked bad. They were swollen, some larger than other areas, like the ones around his eye, cheek and lower jaw. Even running down to his neck. Blood trailed down from his nose in a steady river, but was now mostly dried, making it crusty and stick to his skin. His lip was also bleeding. Split no doubt. It dripped down and left another stain on the front of his shirt.

Noctis felt his stomach drop , making it seem like he was to be sick. The longer he looked, absorbing the image of his best friend, the more he was sure it was to happen. Here stood his friend, who was clearly in pain, physical and emotional, beaten to a bloody pulp by god knows who or what, looking like he was to fall apart at any second, if he wasn’t already. 

“Prom...” He choked. It was hard to suck in another breath. Words could not come out. He was utterly speechless. 

At the sound if his name, a tear slipped down Prompto’s pale cheek. Another slid down the blackened skin on the other side. His lip trembled fiercely, so he quickly bit into his lower lip, hoping the trembling would cease.

Blood started boiling in Noctis’ veins. His heart beat strongly in his chest, filled with pure hatred and destructive anger. His fingers clenched, nails digging into the skin. White teeth bared, giving off a growl like some wild animal.

“ What the fuck?” He hissed through his lips. 

“ Language, Your Highness. “ Ignis scolded as he walked towards them, eyes strictly on the prince, shaking his head in disapproval.

“ I don’t give a fuck about that!” Noctis shouted, turning to the two for a split second before turning back to his friend. “ Look!”

Ignis and Gladio stood shocked, eyes wide at the outburst from the prince before they guided their eyes to the blond. They gasped at what they saw, before going into defensive mode. It was Ignis who reacted quicker.

“ Prompto!” Ignis gasped again, rushing over and pushing the prince to the side, ignoring the hiss he was given and went to work, check the blond over for injuries. “ What on earth happened to you?”

Prompto stood frozen, refused to speak. He bit into his lip so hard, he could taste blood. Instead, tears leaked from his bloodshot eyes, creating a river down his cheek.

“ I-Im s-sorry! “ He cried, reaching out to shakily grasp onto Ignis’ hand like it would keep him from drifting away. He squeezed hard. The cold fingers clenched around the larger ones, trying to steal the warmth that omitted from the advisor.

“ Its going to be alright. But Prompto, what happened?” Ignis repeated. 

His eyes scanned every inch of the boy as swiftly as he could. The Injuries he could see needed to be treated. Every so carefully, he lifted his other hand to rest around the bruises that littered the side of his face with care. A thumb patted the skin, checking to see which ones were worse. They all looked bad. Really bad. And given time, would only worsen. He pulled his hand back when the blond hissed sharply.

Prompto shook his head back and forth, blond hair swaying as he continued to cry. Each breath was forceful and sounded harsh against his lungs, each agitated then, leaving him coughing out dryly every few seconds. Was he injured internally?

“ Your Highness, we must get him inside.” He instructed. 

Noctis nodded hesitantly, not knowing what to do. He forced himself out of the hallway and to the door again. He grasped onto Prompto’s hand and yanked him into his apartment with speed, not caring about the harsh gasp that omitted from the blonds mouth. It didn’t matter. He needed to get him inside.

Fast.

The door slammed shut behind him as he guided Prompto hastily into the kitchen. Everything had happened so fast that he couldn’t possibly think straight. His mind could only focus on one thing, and one thing alone. Everything else could shove it where the sun don’t shine. 

His hand was quickly torn away as Ignis forced Prompto on one of the chairs in the kitchen, getting hard to work on cure him of his pain. Noctis stood off to the side, looking defeated. Ignis always knew how to fix any problem. He could fix this. Right? His stomach started to churn again.

Gladio rushed back in the room with a medical kit, slamming it down on the counter, causing the dishes to shake, threatening to fall. He rummaged through the kit, pulling out what was to be needed. When he found what he wanted, he hurried over and passed them into the awaiting advisors shaking hands.

Wraps, disinfectant and other tools were at the ready on the table. It made Noctis pale, even more if it were possible. It made him think his friend was ready to go into surgery. While he knows he is completely overthinking the seriousness of the injuries, he couldn’t stop his mind from scrambling into a giant mess. He prayed to the gods that his friend was not injured internally. They know very little of the damage.

Ignis swiftly put on some gloves, snapping them on with a hiss, wetted a cloth , wrung it out and proceeded to wash Prompto’s face with pristine care. He treated the boy like he was made out of fine crystal. He worked quickly but effectively to wipe the dirt and grim away from his neck first, then slowly worked his way up to the blonds forehead, erasing the blood that dribbled down pathetically. The pain hit hard,and had him squirming in his seat, hissing and fighting back.

“ Its ok Prompto. “ Ignis whispered calmly.

Ignis went back to work, never stopping once, even when the blond continue to let out a cry or wince as he worked. Yes, while he knew the younger was in pain, he had a job to do, and by the gods was he going to do it. Infection was the last thing Ignis wanted to see. It would only end bad if it did. Pain aside, it meant he was aware. And though it hurts now, it will always get better.

Once he felt the skin was washed thoroughly , he grabbed the thick wraps and bandages off the table and gently placed a large bandage on his forehead. Prompto winced, as the skin was still very tender. With a sigh, Ignis frowned as he dropped the bandages on his lap.

“ Prompto, what happened? “ Ignis pleaded, hand cupping the swollen cheek with ever so much care. It puffed out like a squirrel. Any other day it would have been funny or cute. But not this. This was anything but funny.

Prompto continued to cry. The tears would not stop falling. They flooded from his eyes like a dam bursting. It was all his body was able to do ay this point. Slowly he was shutting down. Even he disliked the sound of his own cries. Each moan sounded like a desperate and lonely child, with no one to help. So close to the truth it was. 

Ignis watched on, sorrow filling his eyes. Words were lost. The blond would not respond, no matter how many times he called out. Not until he was ready to. Forcing it out of him would only do more harm than good.

Noctis’ hands formed into fists as the seconds past by. The contents in his stomach rolled around angrily. Why wouldn’t his friend just spit it out? He had nothing to be afraid of here. They were his protectors, not his attackers. 

Was he bullied at school? No. That couldnt have been. School was hours ago and the wounds looked fresh. Was he mugged on the way to his house? That was a possibility as Noctis knew the streets could be dangerous at night, but his clothes suggested different. The clothes he wore now was not for one to wear while out for a run or going out in public. In fact,they looked like your typical lazy or house clothes.

Angry poured into his heart as his friend cried painfully. The blond raised a hand to try to erase the tears, but they kept coming fast with no signs of stopping anytime soon, as well as the hiccups. They just wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t take this anymore. It was going to tear him into two.

“ Prompto, please tell us!” 

“ Your Highness, please, calm yourself.” Ignis told the younger. Green eyes narrowed behind his framed glasses.

That request had Noctis seething. Pissed him off to no end. He knew it was to keep the situation as calm as ever, but it was damn hard when your friend is refusing to give information about someone beating the crap out of him. So yeah,he thought he had every reason to be quite cranky. His best friend was moments away from having a complete meltdown, as was hjmself, and Ignis wanted him to calm down?

Oh, hell no!

“ What? “ Noctis growled, eyes turing red with anger. “ Have you not seen Prompto? He was just beaten, and you want me to calm down?”

Before he got the chance to say anything else, he was roughly pushed from his shoulders from his shield, who passed him the most daring glare he had ever seen. The look on his face told him everything. If he dare spoke another word, there would be trouble. Lots of it. 

Was this a challenge? Never had he wanted to fight Gladio to get to the one thing that mattered right now.He wanted to overthrow the larger man, but he knew it was stupid. His anger was thinking for him. There was no chance he would win anyways.

“ Stay back.” He growled.

Noctis shook his head, hands forming into fists.“ But Prompto!” 

“ Ignis is fixing him. So sit down, shut up or so help me.” He threatened with another growl. His chest was puffed out, showing just how big he really was.

Noctis scowled and let out a hiss. Forgetting about his shield, he turned to his friend and his advisor. The man still had his hands wrapped around the others, holding him strong and allowing him to cry. It went on for a few minutes. Prompto soon began to tire, as his cries turned into sniffles with the occasional hiccup afterwards. Tears stopped as they dried on his cheeks. Bloodshot eyes gazed on their connected hands, and squeezed back.

Noctis desperately wanted to comfort his friend, but he knew taking one step forward, and he would be on the floor by his shield. Perhaps getting the same beating that Prompto got. Yeah. They didn’t need two patients. 

When Prompto’s head felt clear enough, he lifted it to look into the green eyes from the man in front of him. Ignis frowned. The once normally brilliant blue eyes that were filled to the brim with energy and love, we’re now filled with sadness and pain.

“ Prompto, who did this to you. Can you please tell us?” Ignis whispered, slowing unlocking a hand to rest it comfortingly on his knee, rubbing the skin softly. The gesture was kind and filled with love. He just hoped it went through.

Prompto’s lower lip twitched, like it was trying to smile,though it didn’t last long. The fingers that circled Ignis’ s hand gripped tight, to the point it was painful. Though he would never dare show it.He needed to be strong for Prompto.

Deep in his stomach, he was so afraid to tell them. Though his heart knew he was doing the right thing. Right after explaining the situation, they would blown up and all he all hell would break lose. And he doesn’t blame them. They were friends, and we’re willing to help him no matter what. Not to mention the whole situation was pretty fucked up anyways. Honestly.

He blinked the last of the tears from his blurred vision, hoping to brighten his surroundings and gazed at the three guys in front of him. His heart stopped beating for a moment. The looks on their faces spoke volumes. Each one was written with anger, concern and sadness. They demanded an answer, though they refused to force it . He would lose it if they had tried to interrogate the information out of him. They wanted him to tell them on his accord. And besides, they have showed him nothing but sympathy and compassion since he arrived. He had to tell them. He just had to.

“ I-it was m-my dad.”

Immediately the room seemed to have gotten hotter. So much hotter as Gladio and Noctis bared their teeth like wild Voretooth ready to make a kill. Their eyes furrowed, glaring down at the blond. 

“ Your dad?” Gladio asked rather calmly, though he was anything but.

Prompto could feel the tears pooling in his eyes again. Why wouldn’t they stop? It was getting annoying. He hiccupped harshly, lowering his head as his body shook again.

“ We g-got into a fi-fight.” He started, eyes avoiding his friends. It would break his heart if he did. So he continued. “ He wasn’t happy with m-me, like he normally is. But t-tonight, he was really an-angry. He wasn’t happy wi-with my grades. So we fought. And I yelled back, so he…he.”

Prompto couldn’t continue. The memories of the fight played back in his mind. It was terrifying. The pain and the fear, being cornered on the cold kitchen floor, cowering as his father loomed over him, ready to strike again. The anger in his father’s eyes had him to believe he was going to die. Prompto gagged. The more the memories played out, he swore he might be sick. And throwing up in Noctis’ apartment wasn’t something he ever planned to do. 

Noctis choked on his own spit. So his best friend got beaten by his own father? Is that what the fuck had happened? Noctis already hated Prompto’s parents with every fibre of his being for doing a shitty job for not providing his friend with the basic needs like any parents should. But oh no. These people where just the worst.Who the fuck just leaves for weeks, sometimes months on end with no word where they are or asking how their son is. Is that so hard?

 

Prompto has always come to their defence, saying they are away for work, but never had he heard of a job that requires them to lave the country for such long periods of time. It was absurd. But the moment they would return, they beat their child? Over grades? It was fucked up in so many ways. And it angered him. 

“ Your father attacked you!? Are you fucking kidding me?” He roared.

Noctis could only see red now. His blood was now turning to lava in his veins. Any second now and a blood vessel would pop. The moment those word left his best friends mouth, he knew he was gone and no way of coming back down.

“ Your Highness!” Ignis shouted.

“ Shut up Ignis!” He screamed back to his advisor, thrusting a finger and pointing at his friend. “ Look at the damage that bastard has done! Who the hell gave him any right to touch him!” 

Prompto sat shocked at his friends outburst. The anger that radiated off his friend could be felt in waves. It was terrifying .

“ I-im sorry.” He chocked with a gasp, cowering into his body like he was trying to hide from them.

Ignis growled. He was losing his patience. Fast.   
He turned away from the seething prince and grasped Prompto’s hands, applying pressure. “ Prompto, you have nothing to be sorry about. His Highness is just worried. As we all are. You have done nothing wrong.” He stated assertively, confirming to the blond that we was not in the wrong. Never. How could he have predicted his father would go into a fit of rage over something so trivial?

Noctis took this moment to start pacing the room like a caged animal. He kept muttering under his breath, teeth bared like he was ready to pounce at anything that moved. They would feel his wrath soon. 

“ I’ll kill him Prom. I’ll kill that man if you let me."

“ You will do no such thing Your Highness.” Ignis warned menacingly, eyeing the prince with careful eye.

Thankfully Gladio walked with him, making sure the young prince didn’t run out the door and warp to his friends house. But Gladio looked the same way, ready to kill. Ignis desperately need quiet. Noctis’ screaming was hurting his head.

As if reading his mind, Gladio grasped onto Noctis’ shoulder and steered him into the other room, away from the chaos to hopefully clear his mind which was clouded with hate and anger. An angry prince was one thing, but an angry prince and shield? That was something the world and not ready to witness. 

Ignis kept his eyes on the two until they were out of sight. He could still hear Noctis uttering curse words and other nonsense like a sailor from the other room, though it was muffled.

With a sigh, Ignis picked up the bandaged from his lap, holding it out for Prompto to see, silently asking him if he could continue. 

Prompto gave him a hesitant nod. At this, Ignis wasted no time to get back to work. He started applying more cream and bandages to the damaged skin. The bruises around his jaw now stood out far more than they did when he arrived. The scratched around his neck were still raw, and needed to be dressed. He went to that first.

Prompto hissed as fingers delicately wrapped the bandages around his neck. Ignis was sure to be as gentle as he could, but needed to apply correctly. After a short time, the cuts were covered in band aids, and the bruises wrapped up or patched. The skin was swelling immensely ,making it difficult to apply without some pain.Not much could be done about the split lip. Thankfully it didn’t need stitches, though it still needed to be monitored for infection. When he was finished, he patted Prompto on the knee again, looking deep into his eyes. The dark rings under his eyes, aside from the bruising seemed like he hadn’t slept in a week. They were still wet with tears and bloodshot.

“You are doing great Prompto. Better than I could have exceeded. You are very brave to come here and tell us what happened. We will take care of you yet.” He confirmed with a warm smile. He praised the gods when Prompto smiled back, though it was small. It was a start.

Prompto gave a short nod, though it was not convincing. He opened his mouth a sliver, looking ready to speak again, when it shut immediately. His lip quivered once again as he let out many breaths through his nose. 

“ I-im scared Ignis.”

Ignis’ heart almost shattered at how defeated the blond sounded. His motherly instinct were kicking in ten fold. Who wouldn’t after such an event? It was human nature to console anything injured or scared. How he wanted to reach over and hug the boy until all the pain in his heart faded, though he held himself. Smothering would not help. Not now, but perhaps later.

“ I know you are Prompto. But you are safe here. Never will harm befall you within these walls. We will make sure of it. Do not ever forget that.”

Prompto sniffed as tears built up again. He knew everything Ignis was saying was true. The other had never lied to him. As well as his best friend, who was currently out of the room because he was about to go ballistic over his well being. It was touching, and meant so much to Prompto, but one thing kept looming over his shoulder. He would eventually have to go back. 

“ I don’t want to go back home.” He whispered. Slender fingers started to play with the hem of his tattered shirt, gripped the loose string and started to pull.

“ You don’t have to. You can stay here as long as you like!” Noctis promised as he stormed into the room, startling both Ignis and Prompto. His eyes were no longer crazed like they were before, but still held fast with anger. “ You are not going back there Prom. We will fix this,and then you will stay here.”

Noctis gave his advisor a look and stood his ground, just waiting for Ignis to interrupt him and find a way to contradict it, though he sat silently. There was no way in hell he would let his friend go back to that…hell hole he called a house. It was just a building filled with sorrow and pain, not love and safety like one should be.

While he and Prompto have only been friends for just over a year, it felt like they had know each other for a lifetime. Their hearts clicked so fast, no one would have been able to figure out how they became friends so fast. In that short time, Prompto has been nothing but kind and welcoming. He was always willing to help. And now it was his turn. Prompto came strictly to him because he knew he would be accepted into welcome arms. Unlike his actually family who was supposed to support and care for their child. It made him sick.

He reached out a took a hold of the fingers digging into his old clothes. They were cold, causing him to frown. He wrapped his hands around the digits, hoping to warm them as fast as he could. Prompto smiled slightly at the loving feeling.

“Thanks Noct.” 

Noctis hummed. He could feel his anger leaving his body the longer he held onto the others hands. It was nice.“ No problem Prom.”

“ You can stay as long as you need Prompto If not here at the apartment, know that the citadel is opened as well. You are guaranteed safety wherever you choose .” Ignis reassured with a smile. 

“ Or my place too.” Gladio interjected. “ My sister would love having you around.”

Yep. Here it was. The final piece that tore into his frail heart. He blinked rapidly, trying to erase the tears that formed in his eyes, but it was hard. This is why he loved them so much. They helped without a moments hesitation, opening up their homes and their hearts when no one else would. It made him feel like he was worth something. Moments like these, he would treasure forever.

“ Thank you.” He sniffed, giving them a watery grin.

“ Of course Prompto. “ Ignis replied, getting up from his spot on the floor with a soft grunt and brushed off the specks of dust that littered his pant legs. “ Your Highness, could you go grab some spare clothes for Prompto? He looks frighteningly cold.”

Noctis wanted to smack himself for not thinking of that beforehand. The tattered clothes,if you wanted to call them that, did little to protect him from the cold. And not to mention Prompto was pale and still shaking. 

‘ Worst friend ever.’ He though to himself with another groan.

Shaking his head to rid of the native thoughts, he bolted into his room, nearly tripping over a pair of pants he threw on the floor earlier and rummaged through his dresser to pull out anything that would provide the warmth his friend needed. The clothes he did manage to grab did not match at all. The colours were off. He was about to run back into the kitchen when he stopped dead in his tracks to see Prompto leaning by the door.

“ Ignis told me to change in here.” He said, taking an awkward step into the dark room. The moon shined in the room, cascading white light upon the blond, making his pale skin almost glow. The white bandages looked almost invisible. Almost. It was beautiful, yet haunting.

“ Yeah, sure.”

As he walked further into the room, almost reaching the bed, his eyes lowered, focusing on the wooden floor. An hand rubbed up and down his arm, trying to provide his body with warmth. 

Noctis took that moment to pass off the bundle of clothes into his friends hands. With a smile, he headed to the door, but didn’t dare leave. He stood by the door like a guard, back towards Prompto to give him some privacy. 

He could hear the faint sound of the rustling of clothes and the odd wince of pain. It was setting him off again. Each cry had his fists balled up. He kept repeating to calm down. That violence was not to solve anything. Later they could deal with it. But right now, Prompto was what they needed to focus on.

“Noct?”

With a jump, he turned to face the blond behind him. He was now fully changed, wearing the thick, wool nightwear. He was holding his dirtied clothes tight to his chest, looking unsure of what to do.

“ Toss them in the corner.” He said, nodding to the suggested corner.

Prompto nodded, and threw them to the floor with a grunt. Surprisingly , a small smile broke out on his lips afterwards. Noctis joined in. In the back if his mind, he made a mental note to dispose of them. They had no business of being in his presence. Perhaps Ignis could set them on fire. That would be satisfying. 

“ Come on Prom. “ He said, steering his friend towards the open door. “ The others are waiting.”

His hand rest comfortable between Prompto’s shoulder blades, heart blooming at the contact. The skin was warm, much to his delight. Prompto smiled wide. It was honestly the best thing that happened this night. Returning the smile, they headed to the living room.

 

 

\--

 

 

The moment Prompto walked into the princes bedroom, Ignis went into action. He jumped from his spot and dashed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Gladio followed one step behind him, never muttering a single word. Thankfully his long legs were able to keep up. 

Ignis fished his phone from his pocket, ready to start punching numbers, but as soon as he approached the door, he halted, causing Gladio to crash into him. He ignored the hiss he received from the shield. His mind was running too fast to really care. He needed to make a call. Now. Though he needed to be quiet. He didn’t want the younger two to be involved. While Noctis would no doubt want to be the one to kick their sorry asses into next week, he would not allow the prince to partake in such activities. He wanted someone more mature to handle this situation before the cops were notified. 

A hand rested over the handle, ready to leave the apartment. But the two would immediately know what he was doing and grow suspicious, so the entrance hallway would have to do. Hopefully the walls were thick enough to stifle his conversation. He needed to be quick and quiet . Without hesitation, dialed the number without even looking then thrust it up to his ears.

“ I can’t believed this happened.” Gladio piped up from the corner. His eyes still burned with anger, but he knew to control himself. “ Its fucked up.”

Ignis closed his eyes and nodded. It was all he could do at this moment while he waited for the man on the other side to pick up. He knew he could trust this man with the situation without it blowing up. If Ignis were to tell any other, the police and or Crownsguard would be notified at that second . While yes, the police will be involved as soon as possible , he needed someone to go to the Argentum household to grab a few items and have a little chat with his father. A nice long chat.

Gladio stood off to the side, peering into the living room, waiting for the younger two to emerge from the bedroom. He heard the occasional shuffle and sniff, but no indication of them coming out. He leaned his shoulder on the door frame, watching carefully for who knows how long. 

He jumped when he heard the loud squeaking of the floors from behind as Ignis himself paced the small room, phone pressed tight against his ear and talking low, but quite fast. He didn’t pick up on what was being said. Although he was pretty sure he could word for word. He took a heavy breath, chest expanding as he did so. Lazily, his eyes turned to face the bedroom once more.

A exhausted sigh sounded from the distance as Ignis strolled to his side, leaning on the other door frame. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, grimacing as they came back covered in gel. He wiped his hands across his pants with disgust while Gladio laughed at his misfortune.

“ Shut it.” He warned.

Gladio held his side, trying to stifle his laughter. “ Sorry. I’ll stop.”

Another sign escaped Ignis’ lips. He was so done. With a huff, he crammed his phone away into his jacket, the metal sparkled under the light. “ The Marshal is heading over to the Argentum residence as we speak.”

“ Good”

Ignis could not agree more. “ I do hope the Marshal is able to have a lovely chat with Mr. Argentum. He sounded most angry on the phone.”

Gladio scoffed. 

“ I don’t blame him. I wish I could be there to have a ‘ chat’ with him too. Would make me feel better. Perhaps I can persuade him to let me come by tomorrow.” He grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“ Yes. As do I, but the Marshal told us to stay here until further notice. Such a shame an event like this has befallen Prompto.” Ignis agreed. 

Silence fell between them. They have said enough. They waited patiently until they saw both Prompto and Noctis exit his bedroom. Gladio snorted at the sight. 

Ignis let out his own chuckle. They both were wearing perhaps the most ridiculous looking pajamas that Ignis had ever seen. They were an ugly colour, too bright for ones eyes. However, looked incredably warm and comfortable. They matched, looking equally weird. Ignis would have normally scolded them for such attire, but the smile on the blonds face erased such words from his tongue. He would allow it this once.

“ Come on.”Gladio grunted, throwing his body off of the door frame and turning to the advisor. “We have two kids to look after. “

Ignis rolled his eyes playfully and followed after the shield.

 

 

\--

 

 

Noctis led Prompto to the couch, hands clasped tight around each other. The connection was broken when he began to grab every pillow and blanket in sight to start making the softest bed he could possibly make. The pillows had to be puffy, while the blankets warm. He turned the heater on in the corner, waiting for the room to get to a perfect temperature. 

Prompto stood awkwardly to the side, watching with curiosity as his friend worked like a bee. It was insane to watch. The care that went into placing each blanket and pillow had him smiling. He flinched when pain ripped through him. His split lip pulsed again with pain. A finger danced on the swollen skin and frowned.

“ Hey, you ok?” Noctis asked, dropping the pillow in his hands and stepped over.

“ I’m fine.”

Not believing him, and not wanting to be pushy, Noctis went back to work, watching carefully from the corner of his eye. What was only a few moments later, he stepped back, placed his hands on his hips, admiring his work.

“ Alright. Get in! “ He chirped with a stupid grin on his face. 

Did he just make the best bed out of nothing but pillows and blankets? You sure bet he did. And Prompto was going to love it.

Prompto chuckled and complied. Ever so gently to avoid any pain, he lowered himself into the nest of pillows and blankets. As he sat down, Noctis threw a few blankets onto hip lap, engulfing him in warmth. He let out a sigh of content. The warmth took over, erasing the pain from his body.

“Thanks Noct.” He whispered, snuggling into the blankets, making himself more comfortable.  
Noctis waved his hands, jumping on the other side of the couch to join his friend and tucked his feet under the blankets. So warm! 

“ No problem. “

He stuck his tongue out in concentration while he reached in between the couch cushions. The fight was real as he dug deep for the remote. What felt like a lifetime, his fingers brushed against the smooth plastic. With a cry of delight, he thrust his hand in the air triumphantly. He clicked the button, and the TV lite up.

They both fell silent, eyes on the TV as Noctis flicked through channels, hoping to find a show that would catch Prompto’s interest. Getting his mind off of tonight was his top priority as well as his own. He needed a distraction before he did anything crazy.

“ How about this Prom?” Noctis asked when he found a show they were particularly fond of. It was their Saturday morning ritual. Or something.He expected a quick reply, but received nothing. With a frown,he turned. 

Prompto stared at the TV, blue eyes dull and void of its normal luster. He was staring far , far away. Lost in his own mind. his head reclined back heavily into the pillow in an uncomfortable position, especially since he was injured. It exposed his neck, the bandages on full display. But then again, were Noctis sat, all he could see were bandages. It was sickening.

“ Prom?”

Nothing

His heart shattered , or what felt like it. He reached a quivering hand to his friend. It lay gently on his head, pushing it forward and gave a small rub. 

“ Hey. You ok?”

Prompto smiled weakly, shaking his head. “ No. But I will be. Thanks Noct.”

‘Oh Prom.’

Prompto leaned into the touch., nudging the hand like a cat, closing his eyes as a small smile formed. He rested his head down on the pillow beside the prince. 

Noctis took this as an invitation to keep going. So he did. Fingers played with the golden strands, pulling and twirling. He always knew his friends hair was soft, but this was incredible. After a short time, his eyes soon began to droop, head rolling back into the plush pillow as he started to drift into slumber.

“ Hey! What are you two doing?”

Noctis shrieked at the booming voice from behind him, making him jump from his spot with sheer surprise , pulling on Prompto’s hair roughly in the process, who yelled out in pain. He slapped his hand over his heart, willing for it to slow down. He swore ten years was just taken from his life. A growl rumbled in his throat when he turned to face the one who would ruin such a peaceful moment.

“ Gladio! What the hell?” He hissed, glaring daggers his way. 

He muttered a quick apology to Prompto, who was now wide awake, sitting up straight and rubbing his poor scalp to rid the pain. The poor guy was having the roughest night of his life.

The shield snickered and shrugged his beefy arms. “ It got quiet. Wanted to know what you were two doing.” 

“ And that was how you wanted to find out? Talk about rude."

Gladio went to talk back when Ignis steeped into the room, shoes clicking sharply against the wooden floors,fast as ever at the sound of pain filled cries. 

“ Gladio! Enough! There was no need. Prompto had been through enough already.” He scolded the shield, giving him an icy glare, then proceeded to kneel in front of Prompto. He lifted a hand and caressed the bandaged cheek with care. “ Are you feeling alright?”

“ I’m fine Ignis.” Prompto confirmed with a simple nod. “ It was just an accident. "

“ Dose anything hurt?”

Prompto blinked. Well sure. His scalp hurt something fierce. Noctis had quite the grip, though he would never voice it. It was minimum pain. Something that will pass over quickly. But his swollen face still burned, though he could hardly feel it now. Ignis fixed him up amazingly.

“ Not really. I’m fine though Ignis. Really.” He repeated. 

Ignis let out a breath.

” If your sure. Now. I’m sure you are all aware.” He started, pointing at his watch. “ It is quite late, and I for one would like to make sure Prompto gets a good long nap.”

To Ignis’ credit, the clock was nearing midnight. Prompto nearly gasped what he saw the time. Had he really been their for that long already? There was no way.

“ Good. I want to sleep anyways. “ Noctis groaned, stretching his body long as he got up from the couch. “ Prom can bunk with me. The bed is big enough for us.”

“ Alright. But no fooling around. Prompto needs rest. ” Ignis warned, pointing his finger his way.

“ Yeah yeah. We got it.” Noctis whined back,holding a hand in surrender. As much as he wanted to annoy his advisor, it would only end up bad for him. Ignis really was like your typical mother. You piss him off, and your a dead man.

He took a hold of Prompto’s outstretched hands, guide him out of the blankets under the watchful eyes of his advisor and shield. Thankfully he was taken without any incident. With a quick goodnight, he steered Prompto into his bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

 

\---

 

As soon as the door shut, Ignis whipped out his phone once more, bolted out of the room in large strides, making another call to the Marshal. The exchange was quick. Right down to the point. Ignis was thrilled to know that Cor had already ‘talked’ to his father. The ‘words’ quite severe. How Ignis wished he could have watched. It would have made his day. As twisted as it was. Cor had ready gathered enough clothes and other things to last roughly a week and would drop them off at the apartment in the morning. Ignis thanked him generously at the end of the call. He let out a other sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he made his way back to the kitchen. 

He sat down beside Gladio on one of the bar stools and rested his head in his hands in exhaustion. Gladio patted the man on the back, though it did nothing to help. The other formed into a fist on his lap. 

“ I’ll make sure that man deserves all the pain and then some for hurting Prompto, Ignis . I promise."

“ Please. No more.” Ignis sighed, lowering his head on the table. Gladio scowled, but understood why. He took this moment to look out the large window, admiring to dark blue sky, littered with millions of stars, accompanied by the magnificent moon.

Gladio let out a breath, following Ignis and lowered his head on the marble counter, slowly closing his eyes but never drifting to sleep in case he was needed.

 

\----

 

Noctis couldn’t sleep. Plain and simple. He stared up at the ceiling , counting each dot on the roof, hoping it would put him to sleep. No such luck. No sleep would be happening after tonight. He was almost jealous as he listened to the soft, even breathing of the blond beside him. His eyes were finally closed, mouth slightly opened and body leaning heavily into the bed, looking peaceful in rest. 

He smiled, patting his friend on the head gently like he had done before. He huffed as he turning to his side and closed his eyes, hoping rest of his own will come. He dreaded for tomorrow. It was going to be chaos.

“ Noct?”

At the call of his name, Noctis’ eyes snapped opened, only to find Prompto facing him, blue eyes wide. The moonlight made them sparkle beautifully, like stars of their own hid deep within those blue orbs. It was breathtaking.

“Yeah?”

“ I-I’m sorry.”

Noctis threw himself into an upright position, mouth open in a silent scream, pure shock written on his face. Or was it anger? How would he know.

“ Huh? What are you sorry for?"

Prompto bit his lip, hesitating. Fingers tugged on the plush blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders, hugging it. “ For ruining you’re night with ...this.”

Noctis let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back into the pillow beneath him, eyes never leaving the connection of the blue ones. “Prom, you didn’t ruin anything. Trust me. In fact, I’m glad that you came here.”

“Y-yeah? “

He nodded. “ If you went anywhere, or stayed at home, how would I have known you were hurt? I hate thinking that you might have been outside, cold and scared in some alleyway with no one to help you. But we care Prom. So much. "

“ Noct. “ Prompto whispered, trying his best to keep the tears at bay.

“ I always want to know you’re safe. You mean a lot to me Prom. And I want you to know that. You’re my best friend, remember that.” And he meant it. Every word. Geez, he could feel his chest restricting painfully.

“ Thanks Noct. You’re my best friend too.” He replied back and brushed away a tear that slipped down his bandaged cheek. Thankfully it as too dark for him to notice.

Noctis lowered himself back into the pillow, still keeping his gaze on the blond. “But I’m dead serious about what I said earlier Prompto. I will make him pay. That bastard is going to pay dearly. He’s a sick fuck for what he did to you.”

He reached forward and lightly brushed a finger against the bandages on his face, frowning heavily. How he could hardly wait to get his own hands around that man’s neck. He applied a little pressure in his touches of affection. Prompto never flinched this time. It was a good sign, but still broke his heart. 

“ I know…” 

A yawn past through Noctis’ lips. Finally his body was allowing him to sleep. Prompto yawn widely himself. They both were exhausted.

“ Well, I think it’s time to sleep. We can deal with the rest tomorrow ok?"

Prompto nodded sleepily, eyes already starting to droop. Noctis waited for him to finally drift off to sleep before he shifted his body closer to his sleeping friend, bodies only an inch apart.He wrapped an arm around his middle, bringing him in closer to his chest. Prompto never moved. He was in too deep a sleep to react.

Noctis hugged him close, loving the warmth of their bodies together. His heart beat fast. He was so happy to know Prompto was safe and sound, in his house, in his arms. It was the only thing that mattered.

“ I’ll protect you Prom. No matter what.” He said to himself as he finally felt his body being tugged to beautiful rest. In a matter of moments, he too fell into a deep sleep, though he never got to see the smile on Prompto lips.

“ Thanks "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
